


Tornado Alley

by inthelittlegenny



Series: 25 Days of Raywood [23]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Minecraft, Tornado
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: This is inspired by the Tornado Alley Minecraft Episode (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UlAFGFif28o). Thank you and Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the Tornado Alley Minecraft Episode (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UlAFGFif28o). Thank you and Enjoy!

Ryan initiates the storm, the wind quickly gaining speed in a spiralling pattern. He laughs, watching their poorly constructed houses fall quickly into pieces being consumed by the tornado. Horses and various parts of nature get swept away in the passing of the storm.

Gavin and Michael can’t even enter their houses, already failing in the challenge Geoff set and get quickly whisked away by the gushing wind. Their shouting quickly becomes faint as they fly away in the harsh conditions, and Gavin’s squealing has a diminuendo effect going into the distance.  
Geoff’s house is hit hard, as both he and his structure easily are lifted into the air.

Ryan enjoys the power, knowing fully well that they’ll respawn if they die, but it will still be painful for them. Although, he can’t help but worry about Ray.

The tornado seems endless, passing through their challenge with ease and continues across the land, Michael, Geoff and Gavin being spat out, after they were inside. Ray however, is still being pulled in, his small frame easily being carried away with the wind.

“Oh no, I’m still in the path.” Ray sighs, and braces himself for the storms impact.

“Wait, you’re still in the path?” Ryan asks, a little concerned and flies himself over to analyse the situation. Even though he created the storm for the challenge Geoff created, the last person he wanted hurt was Ray.

He quickly identifies Ray, attempting to break free at the edge of the storm, but still being pulled in. Ray falls into the water, but still the force has got him.

Whilst the others are analysing their destructed houses, Ryan quickly swoops down to Ray and lifts him into his arms. He shields the younger lad from the attack of the storm and flies them away from the dangerous area.

He lands away from the others, and drops Ray on the remains of the field.

“You okay?” Ryan wonders casually, trying to not show favouritism and his obvious soft spot for Ray.

“Yeah, I’m good. Apart from almost dying in a stupid challenge due to a fucking huge tornado obliterating the area.” Ray complains, but gives Ryan a small smile instead. “Umm, thanks for helping me.”

“No problem, couldn’t let my little lad get taken away.” Ryan smirks at Ray’s small blush.

Before they can continue their conversation Geoff shouts for them to get over, apparently, one tornado wasn’t enough and he wants round two. Ray rolls his eyes, but makes his way over to his ‘bunker’ anyway and Ryan laughs, rising into the air once more.


End file.
